


《我可以》

by TeuKey



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeuKey/pseuds/TeuKey





	《我可以》

《我可以》  
郑允浩×沈昌珉

 

▲01

「啊啊啊！不知道今天是什么部位呢！好期待！」

「盲猜手！」

「我怎么这么紧张啊哈哈哈哈哈md」

「@沈大人 透露一下吗大人！」

群里的追星女孩没等到回复，正失望瞎猜之际，沈大人终于发了推。

治好强迫症的九宫格，配字是：“郑大人的喉结。”

每一张都是修好的高清大图，光滑白嫩的脖颈上滚下的有的是水有的是汗珠，一个克制又引人犯罪的凸起也被精心镶嵌在适合的位置。

「我操我操我疯了，zyh我可以！！！我可以！！！！」

「靠，今天也是为沈大人和他的图哭泣的一天」

「我觉得我石更了」

很快席卷的转评充斥着女孩们的“呜呜呜呜”“我可以”以及由于过于惊叹而飙出的脏话，并成功出了圈，吸引各路粉丝的关注。

「沈大人！我爱您！」

「沈大人每次发推，配字那宣判的语气每次都苏到我腿软55555」

群里的消息也很快刷了上百条，沈昌珉一条一条慢慢地看着，在电脑屏幕前笑出了大小眼，曹圭贤恶寒地瞅着他。

“你的小粉丝可都不知道吧，线上A到腿软的性冷淡沈大人私下又O又软，快一米九的个子跟白张了似的……哎呦你别老抽我睿智的大脑！”

“现在你tm的还觉得我软吗？”

“切……”曹圭贤撇撇嘴，开始新一轮游戏，“又O又软又凶。”

 

▲02

闺中密友曹圭贤这样说是有原因的。身为一个大学生宅男，不爱看动漫本子就算惹，居然连漂亮的小姐姐也不追，反倒追起了当下炙手可热的小鲜肉歌手郑允浩，天天开着小号在有郑允浩出现的推特下倾情表白，彩虹屁感人肺腑绚丽非凡，看得曹圭贤啧啧称奇。

“没想到你好这口！挺行啊沈昌珉。”

“我可是坐拥万粉的巨巨啊哈哈哈哈哈！”

沈昌珉兴奋地给他展示沈大人的推特主页，炫耀似的挑了挑眉：“你兄弟不错吧？”

曹圭贤嘴角抽动，从被窝里钻出来，跪在被子上，俯下身子：“给太太献上我的膝盖。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈免礼免礼！等等你先别起来！我拍张照留恋一下！”

“去你丫的！滚！刷你爱豆去！”

 

▲03

郑允浩一边做着发型，一边无聊地刷推。他习惯性地搜索了自己，弹出的第一条上千转发量是一套他喉结的照片。

沈大人——

这个推主他已经眼熟好几次了，每次照片都是拍的他身体上的小细节和各个部位，唔……这次是喉结么？

郑允浩对着镜子照了照脖子上的凸起，纳闷地想：这普普通通的部位，怎么被沈大人拍起来就透着一股性感呢？

 

沈昌珉哼着郑允浩新专辑的歌曲，愉快地抢到了签售会的入场券。话说起来这是他第一次去签售，以前去的都是各路演出之类的。一想到能和心心念念的爱豆说上话，他提前激动起来，开始考虑要给郑允浩送什么礼物，见缝插针地问他个什么问题。

掰掰指头一周就过去了。沈昌珉紧张地扛着他的大炮，换上精挑细选的衣服，提着包和小礼物，出门前左看看右看看地收拾了一番，曹圭贤趴在床边大笑。

“怎么整得跟小男朋友重逢似的。”

站在玄关换鞋的人红透了脸，抓起鞋柜上一个鞋刷朝沙发飞过去。

 

交通堵塞，沈昌珉到的时候已经快开始了。他急急地穿梭到郑允浩大站站姐的旁边，说自己要一条应援手幅。一米六的女孩子被突然笼罩的黑影吓了一跳，哆嗦着说，内，请加一下我们的群好清点人头。

在沈昌珉加群的间隙，女孩子扭过头，涕泗横流地和身后的姐妹们用口型说着“我操这个男饭好几把帅啊”。看了看男饭加群成功的页面，她抽出一条手幅，颤颤巍巍地递到男饭手上。

“谢谢～”沈昌珉笑了笑，转身去找自己的站位去了。

“呜呜呜男饭是人间瑰宝！让我来视奸一下……”

随后人群中突然爆发出一句惊呼——

“我擦！沈大人——”

沈昌珉突然想起来，他过于着急而忘记切小号了。他转过身子，果然看到站姐激动探究的目光，紧张地做了个“嘘”的手势。站姐努力平复内心，对周围围过来的粉丝说着没什么，转眼加了沈昌珉。

站姐手抖着发出消息。

「沈大人……？」

「内。」

对方乖顺的语气再配上一个动态贴图——小鹿斑比眨着眼睛，下面跳出卡通的“谢谢”字样。  
艹好萌啊呜呜呜呜呜我血流成河这样的沈大人是真实的吗我晕了。

「沈大人好可爱呜呜呜呜呜」

「嗯？不是帅气吗Ծ‸Ծ」

「是！您帅裂苍穹5555555」

「没有啦，还是yhgg最好看＞＜」

卧槽好甜好甜我想嗑cp了姐妹你扶我一把——

站姐腿软地靠在小姐妹身上，一脸我心已死此生无憾的表情。

签售会开始了，没轮到沈昌珉的时候他就在一旁拍拍拍，心里想着下次发图发手腕骨吧。到他排队的时候他又开始紧张起来，周围不时有粉丝捂着嘴看着他说“好帅啊我可以”。

终于排到的时候，沈昌珉跟位置上的郑允浩对上眼，对方仰视着他，依旧帅到他腿软。他把专辑递出去，郑允浩先开口了：“男饭吗？长得好高啊～”

“嗯？啊、内……”沈昌珉羞死了，话都说不利索，“可以写两个TO签吗？”

“可以哦～”

“一个写沈昌珉，”沈昌珉指了指便条上工工整整的三个字，“一个写……写沈大人……”

郑允浩耳朵一动，抬起头来眨了眨眼睛，又波澜不惊地低下头开始签名，“内～”

得轮到下一个人了。沈昌珉把手里的小礼袋递出去，红着脸说了句“送你”，就捧着两张专辑落荒而逃。

阿西吧好丢人——

沈昌珉哀嚎，捧着笔迹未干的专辑，看着两个to签泪流满面。yhgg人也太好了吧呜呜呜呜呜我可以！

到这时候，沈昌珉已经可以脸不红心不跳地说出这三个字了。

 

▲04

郑允浩坐在旋转椅上，看着手里的首饰盒轻笑。

是一条式样精致的白金手链，银色的小挂坠是他的卡通人头。

「特意让朋友定做的，希望哥哥可以喜欢＞＜」

袋子里还有一张标签。

「想问哥哥一个问题，但觉得时间不够，就写下来啦～希望下一次见到哥哥的时候可以得到回答～＞＜」

「虽然哥哥在节目上回答过很多次了，但是还是想问一遍，哥哥的理想型具体是什么样的呢？」

郑允浩看着工整的字迹弯起嘴角，想起沈昌珉晶亮的一双眸子，想象他笑得见牙不见眼的可爱模样，一边戴上了手链。

他有点喜欢这个大男孩了。

又突然想起什么，郑允浩问经纪人：“哥，上次一个签名拍立得抽奖的，晚上是不是要开？”

“是啊，怎么了？”

“我想让哥，帮我黑幕一个人。”

 

▲05

“本次活动的中奖者是@沈大人 ，请这位幸运的粉丝私信官博领取奖励！”

「我靠，签名拍立得的中奖者是沈大人，我酸了」

「蹭蹭锦鲤5555 好羡慕啊」

沈昌珉在房间里激动得上窜下跳，身为一个合格的室友兼同学，曹圭贤给他甩了一枕头。

“嗷——”

“嘚瑟个毛球，你不已经有人家to签了吗？”

“你不懂！中奖说明我和郑大人有缘！”

听到沈昌珉亲昵的称呼，曹圭贤抖落一身鸡皮疙瘩。

沈昌珉哪管他，激动地戳了官博的头像，发出住址姓名电话领取大奖，官博却说要面交。

「距离这么近的话，当面拿说不定比快递更快哦，觉得怎么样呢？」

成啊！成！

只是当沈昌珉下了课拎着包赶去咖啡厅的时候，座位前戴着墨镜口罩的人让他吓掉大牙。

“你你你你你……允允允……”

“你好哦。”咖啡桌的位置在最里头的角落，郑允浩摘下墨镜和口罩，笑吟吟地看着惊讶得合不上嘴的某人，“沈大人。”

沈昌珉直接瘫在位置上，脸烫得快要蒸发。

郑允浩递过来一张拍立得，右手腕露出的银链子闪着光，“奖品给你。”

“嗯嗯嗯嗯……谢谢……”

“不是问我理想型吗？”

“啊，这个……”沈昌珉咬着下唇，没想到会这么羞耻，把书包挡在胸前，两只手在桌子下面扭着。

“理想型……嗯，眼睛大大的，耳朵也大大的，要可爱一点，当然得喜欢我，最好是连看着我都会脸红。是男生更好。”

“啊？”

沈昌珉把脸埋进书包里，不知道是要对郑允浩突然爆出的性向感到惊讶，还是要对这个谜之熟悉的描述感到慌张。他的头发被揉了一把，一个温柔得快挤出水的声音问他，一起吃晚饭吗。

 

▲05

过了两天，他们理所当然地开始了约会。沈昌珉在第一次约会时激动地给曹圭贤疯狂发“心脏狙击”的卡通贴图，发出“啊啊啊啊啊”的长叹。

「尊贵的沈大人，您又犯什么病？」

「我在跟郑允浩约会……我好紧张啊……」

「……沈大人，我帮你去医院挂个号。」

「我敲你吗！我说的是真的！」

郑允浩咬着一块草莓蛋糕，对于沈昌珉只看手机不看他的行为表示不满地撅了撅嘴，坐到沈昌珉身边去，问他在干嘛。沈昌珉刚把「我和郑允浩处上了你相信我」发出去，吓得手机差点啪叽掉地上。

“没没，没什么……”

“我看看。”

郑允浩把手机拿过去，备注“圭圭”发来两条消息。

「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈沈昌珉你要笑死我」

「你清醒点，你是你允浩哥哥的粉丝，你快清醒点」

“这人谁？”

“我室友……”

沈昌珉委屈地看着郑允浩翻他的聊天记录，越到前面越是他跟曹圭贤吹他允浩哥哥的彩虹屁。

“好了好了你别看了——”

“允浩哥哥的新歌MV造型苏到我腿软，我可以——”

“啊啊啊啊啊别念——”沈昌珉哀嚎，抢不到手机更崩溃了。

“你可以什么？”郑允浩关了手机揣裤兜里，朝沈昌珉压过来。

甜品屋的角落无人光顾，一块日式屏风把他们和外界隔绝开来。

“我可以……可以……”沈昌珉看着越来越近的那双眸子，慌不择路地往后靠，却被郑允浩一下搂到怀里，柔软的唇瓣覆盖住他。

“这样，可以吗？”

我擦啊啊啊啊啊啊嗷嗷嗷呜呜呜呜呜——

郑允浩慢慢地舔着他的唇瓣，舌头扫过他微启的唇，草莓味甜得很。

我！当然！可！以！

 

曹圭贤最终还是相信了这个事实，因为沈昌珉传了一张照片过来，掌镜者应该是郑允浩，他下巴搁在沈昌珉的肩头，来了张双人自拍。

「……」

「沈昌珉，你真好样的。我服了。」

刚接吻完的沈昌珉没脸见人，他的初吻太过于笨拙，被郑允浩逗得无路可逃，埋在对方颈窝里，说什么都不抬头。

“真可爱啊，”郑允浩在沈昌珉耳边吹着热气，又把人搂紧了一点，“我们昌多里。”

然后沈昌珉就融化惹。

 

▲06

谈了一个月小恋爱之后，郑允浩终于把抱抱接吻还有那啥，一套做全了。

“你可以吗，昌多里？”

沈昌珉红着脸，郑允浩的手轻轻揉搓着他的腰际。

“别逗我了……”

郑允浩把自己送入沈昌珉体内。

“昌多里，叫声允浩哥哥来听听？”

“郑允浩你耍无赖——啊……别碰那边……”

“不然叫声郑大人？”

“郑允浩！”身上的人坏心眼地狠狠撞了他一下，他的声音软下来，轻轻地呻吟着，哭丧地揪着郑允浩的耳朵，“我告你草粉……”

“我们这是合法的房事～”

“呜……”沈昌珉把自己赔了个一干二净，朦胧地睁眼，发现郑允浩正认真柔和地看着他，又别过了眼，咬住下唇。

“可以……”

“是你，都可以……”

然后郑大人就吃了个饱，美滋滋地抱得美人归惹。

 

 

END  
THANKS FOR WATCHING.


End file.
